


Cold mornings.

by Frozen_Milk (orphan_account)



Category: Dinnerladies
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Frozen_Milk
Summary: (Set before Bren and Tony got together)
Relationships: Bren Furlong/Tony Martin
Kudos: 4





	Cold mornings.

Bren slipped out of the hectic kitchen, she locked the bathroom door, figuring she'd be finished by the shutters went up as she hunched over the toilet.

She hadn't realised the kitchen went silent, Jean had been looking for her to ask about something or other and Dolly had noticed the noises coming from the bathroom, they hushed Tony as he walked in from his fag break and told him. Bren flinched at the loud noise, she quickly washed her hands and splashed her face with cold water, praying that no one would notice, she sighed before walking back into the kitchen.

"Tony wants to talk to you, he's in his office" Jean said over her shoulder, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"Bren are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright, just a bit tired" Bren confusedly smiled at him.

"The girls reckon you were throwing up"

Bren tensed up and looked at the ground.

"I'm fine Tony, the shutters are going up in a minute"

"You're knuckles are bruised"

Tony grabbed Bren's hand, she felt cold.

"I must of hit them on something"

"Bren, I'm worried about you, I mean bruised knuckles, feeling cold and your eyes are bloodshot?"

"What are you saying Tony?"

"I think you have bulimia"

Bren's eyes glossed over and she hurriedly walked out onto the fire escape and across the road to the petrol station, ignoring someone calling her. Tony followed after, finding her smoking on a bench next to the station.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Bren glanced up at Tony and nodded.

"Tony I'm sorry"

"It's alright" Tony wrapped an arm around Bren, she let her head rest in the crook of his neck as she cried, Tony sighed as he rubbed her shoulder and took the cigarette out of her fingers.

"You can't keep doing this Bren"

"I don't know how to get better" Bren looked at Tony, she looked lost and confused.

"We'll try to help you best we can"

Bren gulped and nodded.

"We should probably go back now" Tony wiped the tears from Bren's face with his thumb, Bren smiled at him before they stood up, Tony held her hand, both of them pretended to not notice they'd both turn red, despite the cold morning weather.


End file.
